OMG
by Zashiki Warashi
Summary: Sakura accepts a mission to Suna but finds herself unprepared for desert life and the new Kazekage.
1. The Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Another disclaimer: I couldn't pick a title so I'm stuck with this one. I thought it was funny at the time.

* * *

_Why now, of all times, did she have to visit Suna?_

The pink haired kunoichi reflected for the hundredth time as she stood in line at the gate of Sunagakure, desperately trying to maintain her personal space between the produce wagon in front of her and the small pack of veiled children playing in the sand behind her.

_Training. Think of it as extremely lame training in patience and self control._

Sakura smirked as she racked her fingers through her sand and sweat matted hair, only to be interupted from her small attempt at vanity by a small chorus of laughter from behind.

_**Patience**. They're just children. Children who have an enormous amount of pint up energy. It's not their fault you failed to dress appropriately for desert travel and now your skin matches your hair in texture and color. _

Sighing, she once again went over the mission she had been given five days ago by Tsunade. Replaying the scene in her mind, she could almost smell the sake scented breath of her sensei.

"_Sakura, I know this is last minute but your skills are needed in Suna. The Kazekage has requested our assistence in the improvement of their Medic nin capabilties…Sakura please. That look really isn't necessary, this is a mission like any other and should be approached with complete seriousness…I mean it Sakura, the Kazekage is not as leniant as I am nor does he have the whole sanity factor on his side. So behave yourself and I'll see you in a few months."_

Snorting at the memory, Sakura readjusted the pack she was carrying and pulled out her water bottle and took a short gulp of the hot liquid.

_Too bad Tsunade failed to warn her about the traffic of wagon trains full of traders and farmers carrying supplies into the village weekly._

Looking at the slowly disappearing line in front of her she estimated that she had a least another half-hour before she would reach the gates, since each visitor had to be searched and every item checked before anyone would be allowed access into the village.

_Damn sand village and their dependence on outside resources._

When the giggles behind her erupted again, she turned her head slightly to the side and glanced down at the group of huddled little bodies whose hands were preocupied with drawing images of people-like beings in the sand. It wasn't until her second examination of their little game that she realized the people-like beings were just different artistic interpretations of her haggard appearance.

_Lovely_. _At least they got the hair right. And the porportions of her forehead weren't **too** exagerated. _

Holding back the urge to glare down at each one of little sand brats until they cried, she permited herself to only slightly glare before she once again focused on the wagon in front of her and released a heavy sigh.

_Almost there._

* * *

If the antics of the children weren't bad enough the looks she got from the Sand Genin at the gate truly tested her thining patience. 

_Yes, I know I **fucking** stink!_ She mentally screamed when the one of the Sand nin discretely gaged when the wind shifted in his direction. Her eyes narrowed on his form until he regained his composure and asked to see her identification and mission scroll.

"Hai," she complied handing him the scroll and her idenification card.

"You will need to report to the Kazekage's office as soon as possible. Just follow the main road and the bulding will be on the right, you can't miss it. Welcome to Suna Haruno-san."

"Thank you." She said slighly bowing her head to the Genin as she tucked away her belongings and took the first step through the gate.

Once she passed the gate her senses were overcome by an explosion of smells and noise. Taking in the streets filled with venders and people in front of her, she couldn't help but feel like she had stepped into a busy district in Konoha.

_A very monochromatic Konoha_. She thought as she took in the earthtone buildings surrounding her along with the white and tan tunics and robes worn by the villagers and sellers.

Ignoring the loud gurgles coming from her empty stomach as she passed the numerous food stands along her route to see the Kazekage, she couldn't help but fantasize about all the wonderful delicacies the sand village could offer.

_Ohh. Those glazed sticky buns look so good_.

Shaking her head, she reminded herself of the mission ahead. _Find the Kazekage and then you can eat. But more importantly you can take a bath._ Clenching her fist in determination she marched on.

Finding the administration building was as easy as the Sand nin had said. Down the main road and on the right. It was easy until she noticed a fruit vender selling fresh plums and apricots and then her resolve finally cracked.

_Okay. Just some plums, no big deal._

"One basket please." She said smiling sweetly to the vender who noded his head to her request, but when she offered him the payment he shook his head in refusal.

"No need, accept this as a gift since our harvest has been plentiful this year." The old man said politely. Confused she bowed her head and offered a shy thanks as she headed back towards the administration building. Bearly catching his hushed words as she walked away, all she could make out was something about a poor child and the desert being unkind to the innocent something or others.

_Oh well, a free meal is a free meal. _

Licking her fingers as she opened the large wooden doors to the building she let out a sigh of relief as the cool air flooded over her sweat soaked body. _Thank God for air conditioning_ was the only thought floating around her mind as she walked up to the large desk in the center of the entry way.

The woman at the desk glanced up as Sakura approached. Her eyes wondered down and up again, taking in the appearance of the new guest, her eyes pausing at the forehead protector tied around her head.

"Mission scroll and identification please."

Handing the items over once again, the woman looked over the information and then consulted the thick scheldule laying in front of her.

"The Kazekage will meet with you shortly, his current meeting should be wrapping up within the next ten minutes. His office is on the third floor, the second door on the left. And if you need to use the washroom, it is the last door on the right." The woman offered kindly with a smile.

Sakura bowed her head gratefully and retrieved her scroll and card, "Thank you."

* * *

After her four day adventure in the desert, the ascent up three flights of stairs seemed like a small eternity as her strained muscles demanded rest and to make things worse her stomach began to cramp from all the sweet fruit she had hurriedly consumed. 

_Almost made it, finally the third floor_.

Letting out a happy noise of joy she turned to looked down the long beige hallway noticing a few Sand nin chating and exchanging files, but besides them the hallway was vacant. Walking down to the second door on the left, she could hear a muffled conversation on the other side of the heavy oak doors. Figuring she still had a few more minutes until her meeting with the Kazekage, she ventured down to the washroom.

The room smelled faintly like cinnamon and sanitizer as she turned on the faucet and looked into the mirror in front of her, almost not recognizing the person gazing back at her.

_Damn. I look terrible. Now where did that come from!_

Noticing some dark blotches of dirt on her arms and down the front of her red shirt. _Jeeze, no wonder the looks of pity. I look like a Konoha reject. _

Grabing some damp paper towels she scrubed frantically at her face, arms, and any other surface that was easy to clean.

_Somewhat presentible now_, _not that it matters, I doubt the Kazekage is one to be concerned about a girl's appearance. _

She finished her fussing and tucked down a few stray pink hairs as she looked herself over one more time in the mirror.

_Okay, showtime_.


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the said characters. And I do not own the Kokia song "Pinku no zou (Pink Elephant)."

All translations will be provided at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Readjusting the pile of papers on his desk, Gaara casually flipped through the top few glancing over the basics. Mission reports, complants, estimated budget for housing renovations, invitation to Kankuro's upcoming birthday luau, more mission reports. 

_Wait. What was that last one. Luau. Like hell I'll go. Persistent bastard._

A quick knock on the door interupted his silent bickering. Without looking up he signaled his assisstant to answer the door as he plucked the offending paper from the pile and tossed it into his bottom drawer.

"Kazekage-sama, Haruno Sakura from Konohagakure is here to see you." Out of the corner of his eye caught his assisstant's bow and acknowleded his departure with the nod of his head. "You may leave Surya."

With a soft click, the Genin shut the doors behind him and the room was once again silent except for the soft footsteps that stopped at the center of the room.

The fragrant scent of sweet fruit reached his nose first, but within half a second his brain registered an assortment of disturbing smells that he could only guess were sweat, dirt, and more dirt.

_And what was that? God. I don't even want to know_. While he determined the overall smell to rate that of a bloating camel carcass, he finally decided to look up at its source.

_What. A homeless prostitute?_

Squinting his eyes at the figure before him, he discovered that under the caked dirt he could make out the signature pink cropped hair that he remembered.

_New outfit though. Red sleeveless top, black shorts, white skirt. And were those black high-heels?_

His stone features did not falter during his evaluation, but the involuntary eye-twitching betrayed his attempt to seem oblivious to her phyical appearance.

"Haruno Sakura. You have been sent here by the Fifth Hokage in order to assist our village in the training of Medic nin, correct."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." Sakura replied as she stared into his percing green eyes.

When the nin reached into a drawer for a file, she took the opportunity to let her eyes momentarily wandered over the familiar red hair, the etched symbol on his forehead, and back again to his black ringed eyes. However, his ability to intimidate her with a cold stare was ruined by the twiching. A movement that was now the sole focus of her obsessing mind.

_There it is again, the twitching. That **can't** be good._

_S_uddenly recalling her sensei's parting words and her first encouter years ago with the sand nin sitting before her.

_I'm going to die! _

Trying to remain calm, she forced herself shake off those ridiculous thoughts as she remembered the package she was carrying.

"I have a scroll from Tsunade-sensei, as well as a list of needed supplies for the Medic training," she said reaching into her pack and removing the tighly wrapped package containing the two scrolls and placing it in his open hand.

Opening the sealed scrolls and glancing over their contents he vocalized his approval with a quick, "Hn," as he placed them aside.

"You may leave now Haruno. You will be staying in the guest quarters downstairs. I have your number and key. Your duties will begin tommorrow morning."

Handing Sakura a small envelope from his top drawer and giving her a look that she could only identify as relief. "Temari to escort you to the Medical building at dawn."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama."

She bowed and opened the heavy doors. The soft click of the doors echoed as she moved into the hallway. Halfway down the hall she finally allowed herself to release a deep sigh.

_Perfect_.

* * *

"Pinku no zou paoon paoon, Watashi wa pinku no zousan na no paoon paoon," Sakura sang as the warm water ran through her soapy hair and down her back. _Pink Elephant indeed_, she thought glancing at her sunburned shoulders and forearms. Ignoring the irony of her favorite song lyrics, she went on. 

"Hai hai minasan goissho ni! Hai hai minasan goissho ni!" Sliding her fingers freely through her short hair checking for any remaining shampoo, she sighed as she reached down and turned off the water.

It had taken her nearly an hour to remove all of the sand and filth from her hair and body.

_And it was totally worth every minute_, she thought as she grabbed a towel and carefully dried herself off.

Humming softly as she slipped on a clean pair of shorts and a snug t-shirt, she stepped out into the living room of her small apartment.

After her meeting with the abrupt Kazekage, she had been pleasantly surprised to discover that the guest quarters were equipped with a kitchen and nicely sized living room as well as a small bedroom.

The furniture was modest, which she found to be fitting as the true appeal of the room was the incredible view. Her two windows provided a contrasting scope of color and shapes against the simplistic design of the small living quarters, which provided a first impression that had left her gaping in the doorway for several minutes.

However, the moment of wordless appreciation for the designer's great sense of aesthetics was pushed aside once she remembered her pressing need for a bath and food.

_But now that I'm clean, I can finally get something to eat. _

But her efforts of rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator produced only a small package of soup and a few cans of vegetables. With such mouth-watering choices she quickly decided to go with the next best option, the venders.

Putting on her sandals and finding a thin white jacket in her traveling pack, she walked out into the hallway after locking her apartment door.

It was only a little after sunset, and the moon had just begun to peek through the partly cloudy sky as Sakura began her search for some fine Suna cuisine.

* * *

Finding herself amid a lively crowded street not too far from her room, she finally decided on a small tavern simply named _Oashisu_ which she found to be quite cozy inside. 

Sitting near one of the windows she glanced around at her surroundings. Her first surprise this evening had been the fact that although the people of Suna wore plain robes during the heat of the day they quickly shed them for more ornate clothing during the night.

Looking down at her own clothing she felt more than a little self-conscious, a plain pair of black shorts and her favorite old blue t-shirt. Not to mention the stylish white jacket that had been waded up in her pack during her journey, with all the wrinkles to prove it.

_Wonderful Sakura. You've been putting all of your training and Tsunade-sensei to shame this entire trip. At least **try** to behave like an appretince to the Fifth Hokage. Idiot._

Trying to ignore her mental critisms, she looked at the menu in her hands.

_Hmm. Maybe the house special will be good_?

Deeply contemplating her choices, she heard the waitress approach her table.

"Welcome to _Oashisu, _my name is Hasna and I will be server tonight. Would you like to start with something to drink or do you have any questions about the menu items?" The girl asked while pulling out a small pad of paper and a pen from her drapping purple robes.

"Hmm. Just water. And what is the house special for tonight?"

Smiling the waitress answered, "Oh! The special is one of our most popular dishes, it even has the approval of the Kazekage himself."

"Really." Raising an eyebrow Sakura mused over this new piece of information. Doing her best to seem casual she went on with her next question, "Is he a regular customer then?"

"Yes he is. It seems that he is quite partial to our late night hours."

"Hai, I'll take the special then. Thank you for helping me decide."

"No problem. Oh, and not to be rude, but you're not from Wind right?"

"Was the Konoha symbol a dead giveaway?" Sakura asked pointing to her forehead protector.

"Kind of." Pausing for a second the girl hesitated with her next statement, "You wouldn't know it, but it wasn't so long ago that the Suna you see today was a dying village."

Gesturing to the people around her, "The villagers had lost part of themselves because of war and corruption."

"I guess that I'm telling you this because I want you to understand us and our loyality to the new Kazekage."

Noticing a faint blush radiating from the girl's cheeks, Sakura listened as she continued, "He has changed Suna, and Suna in turn has changed him.So, as an allied ninja, please don't judge us too harshly for our past mistakes."

_You can't be blamed for the ambitions of a mad man. You're village also lost many people because of him. Yodaime Kazekage._

"Hai. No hard feelings."

With a smile the girl took the menu and hurried to welcome in a group of new guests that had seated themselves near the bar.

_She was nice, and full of information. Gaara's been busy since the Chunin Exam, but he wasn't the only one._

With a smirk, Sakura watched the people passing by her window until Hasna returned with her drink.

* * *

"Here's the special. Enjoy!" Placing the large plate infront of the drooling guest, she stifled her giggle. 

"Hai. Thank you." Looking at the steaming food before her, Sakura broke apart her chopsticks and took the first bite.

_Delicious! This is just too good. Maybe I could get the owner of Ichiraku Ramen to make this in Konoha. _

Halfway through her meal Hasna returned to see how she was doing.

"Everything okay? I hope the spices aren't too overwhelming."

"No, everything is perfect. I've never had anyhing like this in Konoha, and I was wondering just what makes the special so…well, _special_?"

"Nothing really, its just a mixture of well-known spices and suigyuu tongue. Nothing too out of the ordinary…um, are you okay?"

Struggling to swallow down the piece of meat in her mouth, she was able to get out "Fine. Just need some water. Suigyuu tongue you say?"

"Yes, it's one of the Kazekage's favorite ingrediants."

Grabbing her cup she took a drink. _Suigyuu tongue?Oh my god, I just ate the taste organ of a huge desert bison! _

_Get a grip. Despite that small detail it's still a very good dish, don't be rude or you'll make Hasna cry._

Taking her own advise she thanked the concerned girl for the wonderful meal and asked for a to-go box and the bill.

_Better leave a fat tip_.

* * *

Lyrics for "Pink no zou (Pink Elepant)," by Kokia. If you would like to read the entire translation let me know. It's a cute song. 

First set: Pink elephant, paoon paoon, I'm a pink elephant, paoon paoon.

Second set: OK everyone, all together! OK everyone, all together!

Word translations:

_Oashisu_ oasis

_Suigyuu _Water buffalo


	3. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Turning over Sakura tapped the sleep button on the alarm. 

_Just five more minutes_.

When the alarm went off for the second time she finally sat up stretching the aches out of her back. After allowing her eyes time to adjust, she peered out her bedroom window and watched as the darkness began to fade in the east. _Ah_ g_ood morning Suna. _

Feeling the pangs of hunger beginning to form in her stomach, she walked into the kitchen only to find the dreaded cans of vegetables and the package of instant noodles from the night before.

_I really need to go to the market_.

Skipping breakfast she took a quick shower and dressed in her familiar black shorts and blue t-shirt. _And_ _find a laundry mat,_ she thought looking at the abandoned pile of clothes in the corner of the bathroom as she brushed her teeth._ I should have packed more clothes, really, **what was I thinking**. Packing only two outfits just isn't practical for such an extensive mission and in the desert no less._ As soon as she sat her toothbrush down on the sink there was a knock on the door.

_Time to go already?_ _Maybe we can stop and get some breakfast before we start._

Opening the front door she was confronted with a shocked Sand Nin, "What happened to you!"

Dumbfounded, Sakura stared blankly at Temari until she realized that the comment was directed at her sunburned arms and overall cooked appearance. "Oh. It's nothing."

"Right. I haven't seen you look this bad since…Well, since the last time I saw you. But you've been training with the Fifth so this is _really_ unexpected."

With an exasperated sigh she ignored the stifled laughter coming from her doorway as she grabbed her pack off the couch. "Thanks for the concern. So are we going to the Medical building this morning?" Waiting for a reply while she locked the door.

"Not right away, we have a few errands to run first." With a grin Temari continued, "I think Gaara was worried about you after the meeting yesterday. He gave me some money and told me to take you shopping for some decent clothes. And now I understand why."

"Oi. Stop your nagging Temari."

With those words Temari's teasing expression dropped into one of complete annoyance.

"Go away Kankuro. I doubt you'll have any fun stopping with two females. Go do…_whatever_ it is you do somewhere _far_ from here."

With a grin the hooded Nin walked up to them.

"Don't be such a cranky hag so early in the morning onee-chan. Ah, good morning Sakura just the person I wanted to see."

"Like hell she is, we have things to do today little brother **_without_** your assistance. So be a good boy and go bother someone else." And a death-glare match between family members ensued.

"Um…yeah. Good to see you too Kankuro. So are we leaving or would you two like to come inside and continue your bickering?" Breaking the hostile aura between the two siblings, Sakura sighed as they finally remembered she was standing next to them.

"Hai, unless the idiot has something else to say." Temari smirked while she flicked Kankuro's pointed hood ears.

Knocking Temari's hand away, he turned to smile at Sakura. "Don't let me keep you waiting, I can talk and walk at the same time. Besides, I need to pick up some parts I ordered for Crow."

Crestfallen, Temari snapped her fingers, "Damn."

* * *

"That one's perfect, you are definitely getting it. And I don't care what you say, it totally matches your hair." 

"Are you sure? I don't want to waste money on something that I won't wear."

"Tan goes with everything Sakura."

Twirling around in front of the three-way mirror, she looked at the shirt one last time before looking back at Temari and Kankuro.

"Yeah…you're right. I should get some robes too and that outfit we saw earlier was cute, I hope they have it in my size."

Adding the tan-colored tunic to her large pile of clothing she turned to Kankuro who was nodding in agreement to something Temari had said.

"So Kankuro, how long are you going to be tagging along? Not that I don't appreciate your opinion on Suna fashion."

"I told you that I'm not leaving until you accept my invitation."

With a deep sigh Temari patted him on the back, "Give it up already. She doesn't want to go so don't force her. Isn't it enough that your big sister is going to your party?"

"Hey! I never said I didn't want to go. I just don't know if I'll have time to go, training a small army of medic Nin isn't easy you know. It's time consuming and demands an enormous amount of chakra. So I'll either be too busy or too tired to go."

With a wave of his hand he knocked Sakura's reasoning aside, "But if your date is the Kazekage then that would be a mute issue. He'd give you the day off no problem."

"God Kankuro. That's like asking me to turn the desert into a tropical paradise. There is no way in hell it will ever happen and likewise he will never go with me to your party."

Nodding in unison with Sakura, Temari looked back at Kankuro.

"She has a point. Gaara doesn't do birthdays, so why should this time be any different. You just need to respect his decision and leave it at that…unless you enjoy torturing him you sadistic asshole."

"He's just being stubborn. All he needs is the right _enticement,_" Kankuro concluded while giving Sakura a disturbing look of amusement along with a drawn out wink which only fueled her annoyance.

"Don't wink at me! I'm not an 'enticement' if he doesn't even like me…he doesn't like me right?"

Temari leaned forward with her hand set pensively on her chin. "He must care for you on some level if he was worried enough to offer you money for some clothes. I'm not saying that level is above one of sheer pity, but it is possible."

"Yeah Sakura, and you're pretty cute too. I'm betting he's interested on at least a primitive level for sure."

"Dirty pervert," Temari muttered to a bruised and bleeding Kankuro as Sakura stomped away.

* * *

Walking down the narrow street and stopping momentarily to talk with a few concerned merchants, Gaara's ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice a few meters ahead of him. 

_Oh shit._

Unable to locate an adequate escape route he darted into the dark alcove of a nearby building and threw up a sand wall creating the perfect hiding place from his older brother.

_I don't think he saw me. I'll just stay here until he leaves._

Gaara's brow wrinkled darkly when he noticed Kankuro had stopped moving and that he was traveling with both Temari and Sakura. Keeping his breathing low, he could make out their conversation.

"Oi, Temari look at that one! Let's go in and take a look at what else they have."

"Hai. Remember you've spent most of the money so maybe you can get a scarf or a pair of gloves."

"Come on Kankuro, we're going in will you hurry it up."

"Hey, I'm the one stuck carrying all her damn bags so show me some sympathy onee-chan."

Hearing their footsteps fade into the interior of the store Gaara breathed a sigh of relief, and waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone.

_Time to make a run for it._

Releasing the sand wall in front of him, Gaara took a step forward and found himself nose to nose with a pink haired ninja with big green eyes.

Taking quick step back and swallowing the shriek of surprise that was caught in his throat, all he could do was use his best glare against the new threat.

"Good afternoon Kazekage-sama." With a smile Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Hn." Ignoring her friendly grin, he continued to scowl as he stepped around her and began to walk away.

"So what were you hiding from?"

_Don't respond, maybe she will lose interest and go away. _

"….."

"Right. I know you were hiding from something and don't try to play the silent game with me, you looked pretty determined to remain unseen a few minutes ago. So what is it?"

_None of your business._

"Is it a gambling debt? If it is I could help you, I've gotten pretty good at negotiating with loan sharks back in Konoha. But you don't seem like the type who likes to gamble."

Gaara picked up his pace and rounded the nearest corner.

"Hmm…you do know that running away from your problems isn't a good thing right? And running away from me isn't a good thing either. I can keep up with you."

With that he stopped walking and faced Sakura head on.

"Aren't you supposed to be shopping?"

"Oh that, well, I created a shadow clone in the changing room. Temari and Kankuro shouldn't catch on for a few more minutes."

_Why me?_

"So the reason I'm following you is that I just wanted to say 'hi' and to thank you for worrying about me."

_What the hell is she talking about? I did it to save myself the headache of writing an official apology to Konoha because its idiotic ninja couldn't use her common sense and died. God I'm getting a headache anyways. _

Rubbing his forehead, Gaara peered at the delusional Medic Nin between his fingers, "Don't thank me. The money is coming out of _your_ payment."

"Ah. Well that makes more sense, but it was still thoughtful so thank you. Wow look at the time, I should be heading back now before they come looking for me. And judging from your earlier actions you probably don't want to be seen by your brother. Goodbye for now Kazekage-sama."

With a wave she turned around and headed back down the street leaving him alone in the alley.

_Damn it. _

* * *

Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far. For those still interested in this fanfic, I should have the next chapter finished in a few weeks. 


	4. Sharing is Caring

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out today Temari, I don't know if I could have done so much shopping by myself. Thank you too Kankuro, you know, for carrying all those heavy bags."

With a grin, Kankuro nodded. "Ah, don't worry about it. I had fun despite the severe beating…and I think the feeling in my face is finally coming back."

Scratching her head in embarrassment, Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's sort of a reflex from years of being around Naruto...tell you what, I'll take you up on your offer as an apology but I'm not making any promises about bringing your stubborn brother with me okay?"

Kankuro nodded in agreement as the two shook hands sealing the deal.

"Come on Kankuro, time to let Sakura get to work." Grabbing his sleeve Temari tugged him towards the hospital lobby, as they both waved their goodbyes.

"See you guys later."

Sakura watched as the two Sand sibs disappeared out into the busy street and sighed as she took a look around the new hospital.

_Time to get down to business._

Walking over to the front desk, Sakura waited as the nurse scribbled down some instructions for an out patient.

_From the looks of things that shinobi shouldn't be allowed to leave yet. This is **bad**. _

Before the nurse was able to dismiss the patient Sakura interrupted their conversation hoping to get a chance to interject her opinion on the matter.

"Excuse me. I'm Haruno Sakura from Konoha village, and I'm supposed to meet with someone about my duties but if you would prefer I could help this patient first-"

"Ah, yes. Haruno. One moment please."

Picking up Sakura's annoyed aura the nurse gave her a sideways glance.

"This hospital has to release non-emergency patients due to reasons you already know- reasons that brought you here in the first place."

Handing the patient a small package of ointment and instructions the nurse dismissed him and turned back to Sakura.

"You're late, but that was to be expected. The head doctor has already headed into surgery so your meeting will have to be set postponed for now."

Tapping her fingers on the laminated countertop the nurse looked over Sakura again, her eyes hesitating on the assortment of shopping bags on the ground.

"The Kazekage sent word that you're arrival would be _delayed_…you may put your bags in the break room. Once you are finished head to the second floor and find Sadah, she will help you from there."

_You could **try** to be a little nicer. I'm here to save **your** ass._

"Thank you for your time." Sakura hissed between her clenched teeth as she headed towards the break room without waiting for a response.

By the time Sakura found Sadah her attitude had taken a complete nosedive and her day went to straight hell from there. She was informed by the kind but overworked doctor that she would not only be training medic nin but hand picking each prospective shinobi from hundreds of files- a feat that she estimated would take longer than a "couple of months."

After a day of running around trying to find people, gathering data files, and filing reports Sakura was ready to go home and have a good cry. But damn it all, she still needed to get groceries and carry her new clothes home.

_Stupid nurse and her shifty eyes. I can just imagine what she was thinking- 'arrogant Konoha ninja, shopping while Suna is facing a severe medical crisis.'_

_Yes. Great first impression Sakura, I'm sure she has no worries about the future of Suna now. _

_Okay, shut up **I get it** and for the record that whole shopping thing wasn't my idea._

Sakura's inner dialogue continued as she dropped her bags and paper work off at her apartment and grabbed some money as she headed out the door again.

_Well despite the whole incident with the righteous suna nurse, shopping with Temari and Kankuro was a lot of fun. But it kind of made me homesick... I hope Naruto is doing alright without me, then again who am I kidding- I'm sure someone will buy the boy some ramen._

_Don't forget that little episode with Gaara. You have to admit it was cute seeing him hiding from his older brother._

_Yeah that was **really** cute, good to know that there's a real person underneath all the straps, buckles, and sand._

Finding something in agreement, Sakura's inner conversation came to a pleasant stopping point as she reached the small family owned market a few blocks away from her apartment Temari had recommended.

Walking through the open door, Sakura grabbed an empty basket and headed towards the produce section for some fresh vegetables.

Sorting through the damp bunches of lettuce she heard a familiar voice.

"Oi Sakura. So they let you off early, eh?"

Dropping the lettuce in her basket she turned and smiled at Temari. "Yeah. I don't think they were very happy with what they have to work with though. I mean, what would you do if a young- not to mention, _pink haired_- girl was the person your Kazekage had hired to revamp you're medical capabilities? Maybe they just need some time to take in the whole situation…tomorrow should be better…I hope."

Laughing, Temari slapped her on the back. "Don't worry about them. They just have a lot on their minds right now, so just do your best okay? Besides, Gaara hired you for a reason so don't make him look bad or I'll have to beat you up."

Rubbing the pain away from the shoulder Temari had hit, Sakura tried to decipher whether or not the threat was made in jest or not.

_Probably not._

"Hey Temari, can I ask you a favor?"

Raising an eyebrow the sand Nin smirked, "What kind of favor?"

"Do you have any books I could borrow? I didn't bring any with me…you know, security incase I was captured on my way here. But anything will do, it gives my mind a break from tedious work."

"I don't really have anything interesting."

Thinking for a second Temari came up with a brilliant idea. "You should ask Gaara about that, he has plenty of reading material you could borrow. But he can be pretty stingy with his things…so ask him nicely and he might let you."

"Okay, thanks Temari." Sakura waved goodbye as Temari went back to her shopping.

_There's no way in hell he'll let me borrow one of his books._

* * *

The first week of working at the hospital left Sakura exhausted with all the meetings, paperwork, and picking the first group of ninjas to be trained she barely had time to eat and sleep let alone borrow some books. And she didn't even want to think about Kankuro's party which was about a month away.

After another full day of work, Sakura forced herself up the first flight of stairs and asked herself why Tsunade hadn't sent someone else with her.

_Oh wait, I know this one. It's because she believed I could do this on my own. Do I get a cookie now?_

_No cookie. You've still got some work to do, silly girl._

Reaching the top of the stairwell, she began walking to her apartment door and finally noticed something was wrong.

_Heeeey, this isn't the second floor…damn it. I went up too far._

Staring at the large oak doors for a few seconds she decided to go in and say hi. No doubt he already knew she was out there and it would be rude to turn around now. Straightening her back and brushing the hair away from her face, she walked up to the doors and knocked.

Half expecting him to ignore her, she held her breath until she heard movement inside and a low murmur that she took as an okay to go in.

Peeking past the door she spotted Gaara behind a mountain of papers.

"Hello Kazekage-sama."

Taking a few steps closer all she could see was his spiky red hair contrasting against the sea of white parchment.

_And I thought I had it bad._

Slowly lifting up his head he starred back at her with blank green eyes.

"Giving up already, or was there something else you wanted?"

_Moody sand brat._

Clenching her fist instinctively, Sakura grinned back at him.

"No. I'm not giving up."

_Common Sakura, say it. The worst thing he could say is no._

_Yeah… you're right. I'm just being stupid._

"I'm here because Temari said you had a lot of books, and I was wondering if I could borrow a few."

Sakura gulped as she saw his expression switch from blank to curious to annoyed and then back to blank before he spoke again.

"What?"

_God, this is getting nowhere fast._

"May I borrow some books…please?"

_Don't forget the cherry on top Sakura._

_Shut up._

After what seemed to be small eternity of unnerving silence he answered.

"Fine. You can look through the ones _over there_."

Sakura followed his pointed index finger to the bookcase to her far right. Walking up to it, she ran her finger along the edge of the shelf at her eye-level and grimaced as it left a narrow streak in the deep layer of dust.

"This one?" Sakura squeaked as she wiped her finger on the beige fabric of her tunic.

With a nod Gaara went back to work.

_Of course. The ones he would never use himself...from the look of it I don't think he ever bothered to open these._

After thirty minutes of digging she found two books and one scroll that looked promising.

The first was a condensed history of Sunagakure, which provided an overview of the economic and political aspects of the village from its first to fourth Kazekage. The second was a collection of Suna fairytales and nursery rhymes. And the scroll was a basic taijutsu technique that she already knew, but the illustrations were amusing so she decided to take it with her anyway.

Walking back over to his desk a brightly colored scroll caught her eye on one of the more well-used bookcases. Curiosity getting the best of her, as well as mental malnourishment, she pulled the scroll off the shelf.

"Hey, what's this?"

Without glancing up Gaara sighed. "Nothing. Put it back."

"Why…does it contain a secret Ninjutsu or perhaps a forbidden technique?" She asked shaking the scroll at him.

"Curiosity killed the spinney-tailed lizard."

_Praise Buddha, he speaks! _Finally getting a few interesting words out of the quiet Kazekage Sakura decided to keep up the conversation.

"Don't you mean cat?"

"Same difference."

"Are you being cheeky with me Kazekage-sama?"

"No."

"Hmmm I think you are. Fine I'll leave that scroll alone for now."

Finding something else of interest on the shelf provided the perfect opportunity to continue her teasing.

"Oh my god, you like Gundam! Funny, I always took you as a Clamp fan. Guess I was wrong."

The dark glare she earned for that comment stifled the fit of giggles trying to escape her throat as she sheepishly placed the comic back in its place.

"I'm just kidding! Kankuro's name is all over this one-literally…besides I doubt you read manga anyway."

Barely audible she swore she heard him mutter something about Kankuro being a dumbass as she raised a hand to cover her sleepy yawn.

"Opps, I think its time for me to go."

Glancing back at his uninterested form, she held up the items in her arms.

"Is it alright if I take these with me, I'll bring them back sometime tomorrow. You'll be here right?"

"Hn."

"Okay. Tomorrow then Kazekage-sama." She half yawned on her way out.

* * *

Walking away from the oak doors she trudged towards the stairs and noticed a very paint-less and hoodless Kankuro heading her direction wearing what she assumed was his favorite pair of pajamas. A simple t-shirt and baggy pants that looked much too comfortable for the exhausted Konoha ninja.

"Hey Kankuro."

"Hey."

After a few seconds of Sakura's unnerving stare, Kakuro waved his hands in front of her face.

"Did you want something?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura giggled. "Oh yeah, sorry…it's just that I kind of thought you slept in the face paint and hoodie."

"What…do I look that bad?"

"No-no. The complete opposite actually, you're cute like your brother."

"What? I said you were cute, what's wrong?"

"You called Gaara cute. Subaku no Gaara. Cute. I can't wait to see his face when I tell him that."

Lowering her voice to a whisper Sakura almost dropped her books as she grabbed his sleeve in an attempt to stop his sudden movement towards the oak doors. "Wha- No! Don't tell him that!"

"Just kidding but while we're on the subject, I should warn you that there are some words that you should never use in front of Gaara for the sake of the alliance and your personal safety."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just listen. In the past few years Gaara has acquired a large following of…fanatical teenage girls and boys in Suna. And so he has developed a _strong_ dislike for the words commonly used by said group."

"What words?"

"Cute, adorable, and panda."

"Why panda, I thought it was a Tanuki?"

"Yeah I know, but panda is a friendlier substitute."

"Ohhhhh."

Sakura was silent as she absorbed the new information.

"I think 'little old man' would be a more fitting nickname."

Kankuro turned his head slightly as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Little old man?"

"Yeah. Think about it, he takes his time doing _everything_…whether it's walking, reading, or making facial expressions- just like an old man. It's like he's trying to use the least amount of energy possible. And not to mention the deep voice that I remember from when he was like twelve, it just wasn't humanly possible for someone his age to have that voice."

_Come to think of it Sasuke had a deep voice too. That must be the secret to their mysterious allure. _

"I'm definitely telling him that one, see ya later Sakura." Kankuro's laughter was still echoing in the hallway as he left her alone with her twisted musings.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Paranoia

Disclaimer and all that jazz:

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Looking out across the large conference room, Sakura's gaze fell upon the familiar faces of the thirty Suna ninjas that she had handpicked after only a week of examinations and background checks. She was quite proud of the fact she had already memorized their names and faces before actually meeting them which she found to be only slightly disturbing and blamed it on lack of entertainment. 

"All of you here today have met the qualifications for the advanced med nin training. Congratulations and I look forward to working with all of you."

"Make sure to pick up your copy of the class outline, text book and instructions that you will need to review before classes begin next week. And if you have any questions please use my contact information provided in the outline. You're dismissed."

The excited murmur of the students spread throughout the room as the crowd began to move out into the hallway, Sakura busied herself with collecting her notes and carefully putting them away in her bag.

Sakura smiled at Sadah who made her way over the desk after all the packets were handed out.

"I think that went well. I just hope those kids know how much we are depending on their success."

"Yeah. But I think they'll understand after reading the hundred page outline of course material and proper protocol in the classroom. I won't be surprised if a few of them never show up, but we did the best we could with the information we had."

Nodding her agreement, the nurse gathered her own belongings. "Enjoy your day off tomorrow Sakura, and we will double check the class preparations when you return."

"Thank you."

Sakura bowed her head slightly as Sadah hurried out the door.

_It's still early maybe I should stop by the Kazekage's office and give Gaara back his books before I get too caught up in my work. _

_Work work work. God you've become such a workaholic. Don't you miss the ignorance of youth and those carefree days? Then again seventeen really isn't that old, what the hell is wrong with you?!_

_Whatever, I like what I do. And if that means that I'm destined to live the life of a lonely old spinster whose only friends are her twenty cats and the mailman, then so be it._

_Shut up. Just shut up. You will not be a spinster and you most definitely will not have cats. Allergic remember?_

_Oh yeah. Damn I was really looking forward to that too, I even picked out names._

_Idiot. _

* * *

Putting away his papers, Gaara frowned as his stomach made another gurgling sound.

_I guess it cannot be helped. Surya is nowhere to be found and I'm starving. _

Considering the nutritional choices before him Gaara's frown darkened along with his current mood.

_Fucking great, now I have to go and get my own food and we all know the cafeteria food is terrible and I'm not quite **that** desperate yet._

Closing his office doors behind him, Gaara once again came nose to nose with a certain pink haired Kunoichi.

"Hello Kazekage-sama."

_She **really** needs to stop doing that._

Stopping himself from taking an instinctive step backwards and away from the girl two inches away from his face, Gaara stared coldly at the image of sunshine and rainbows before him.

"Haruno. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to return the books I borrowed, but it seems that now isn't a good time. Should I come back later?"

"No. I'll take them now."

Grabbing the books and scroll from the Konoha Nin, Gaara turned to leave down the stairway.

"Where're you going?"

"Nowhere that concerns you. Goodbye." He stated blankly before he descended down the first flight of stairs.

Hearing her light footsteps following him Gaara's eye began to twitch.

_What the hell._

Trying his best to ignore his stalker, the annoyed Kazekage almost made it to the lobby exit when his patience finally broke. Turning on his heels he caught Sakura off guard.

"Why are you following me?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his loud accusation.

"I'm not following you, why would I want to after such a cheerful goodbye," she half shouted as she clinched her fist.

_Must control rage. Must not maim. Breathe. _He kept repeating as he tried not to notice the curious stares they were getting from people nearby.

Sakura calm down a few degrees before she continued, "There's no need to be cranky Kazekage-sama I was just on my way out too."

Eyeing the Nin closely, he considered her words. _Maybe I was overreacting. But that doesn't change the fact she's still creepy._

"…"

"Okay, think whatever you want but I wasn't following you. See ya."

"Hn."

Bringing up his hand to shield his eyes from glare of the setting sun, Gaara turned and walked off toward his desired target. But to his dismay he was still being shadowed.

_Damn it, what's with her?! I let her borrow some books and now she's attached. Go AWAY._

Giving the pink haired a sideways glance as he quickened his pace in an attempt to rid himself of his unwanted company.

"Stop it."

Looking over, Sakura gave him a confused look. "What?"

"What you're doing. It's irritating. And I thought you said you weren't following me."

"Sorry if my presence offends you but I'm hungry and you're the only obstacle standing between me and my food."

"Oh." Thinking for a moment he felt the bottom of his stomach drop. "Where were you planning on eating?"

"_Oashisu, _it's really nice. Have you tried it before?"

Coming to a stop a few feet from his destination Sakura followed suit.

"Yes I have."

Reaching for the doorknob, his hand grasped onto something soft and warm. Looking down he found another hand under his own. Pulling away he watched as a smile spread across Sakura's face.

"Seriously Kazekage-sama. I think you're the one following me."

Gaara frowned as she opened the door.

"Just go inside already."

_Shit.

* * *

_

"Don't give me that look. I wasn't planning on this. In fact this is one of the most uncomfortable situations I've ever been in so stop glaring. You act like eating with me once is going to kill you."

_Well, that's not entirely true. I may kill him if he doesn't stop sulking. **It's irritating**._

_You should have punched him where he stood. Kazekage or no Kazekage._

_Yeah, but he would have used his sand and dying horribly in a cocoon of compressed earth isn't something I feel like experiencing. **Ever**._

Sakura watched as Gaara coolly looked away without comment.

_It's not my fault the waitress thought we were eating together stupid jerk._

Avoiding the awkward silence between them, Sakura browsed through the menu again as she tried to keep up her casual facade.

_What to eat. What to eat. Guess I should stick with what I know- the special. But isn't that his favorite dish? Wouldn't that be weird to order the same thing since he's already paranoid that I'm stalking him? God he's glaring at me again. What did I do this time?!_

"Yes?" She asked as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Your turn to order." He stated turning back to the waitress at his side.

_Oh crap. Where did she come from?_

_Some ninja you are Sakura._

_That's enough! I have to concentrate stupid inner self._

Frantically browsing the page before her, she blurted out her decision. "Oh. Yes…um let's see…I'd like the special."

_Way to go genius. _

"Your meal will be ready shortly." With a bow the waitress walked way leaving Sakura to soak in her self-hatred and banged her head against the table.

_God hates me. Gaara hates me. The whole world fucking hates me. _

_Um. Gaara's still here and he's giving you that crazy look again so you might want to start acting more like a grown woman and not a two year old._

_Oh my god! What is wrong with me today?! _

Opening her eyes in panic she sat up and straightened her clothes acting like nothing had happened. But it had and Gaara witnessed every second of it.

"If you're going to behave like that, then I _really_ don't want to eat with you."

"Sorry Kazekage-sama. I'm just a little out of it today."

Ignoring the glimmer of amusement in the green eyes staring at her Sakura decided to focus her attention on the tablecloth draping across her lap.

"I know what you're thinking. And _no,_ this isn't normal behavior."

"Hn."

"I'm serious. I'm usually the one stuck with Naruto's childish antics and not the other way around. I think it's the dry heat that has me off balance."

_Or it could be Sabaku no Gaara that has you all flustered and acting like a school girl all over again._

_I am not! And that's totally not the reason. I'm just overworked and stressed- that's why I can't concentrate._

_Sure. Keep telling yourself that. And by the way, I couldn't help but notice how your fast your heart started beating during that little incident at the front door. Very interesting._

_I hate you._

"Hn."

"Right. So what did you order?"

"The same as you."

"Oh really? Wow. Small world huh."

"Very."

_He's on to you Sakura. It's written all over his face._

_What's written on his face?! I can't tell a difference between his happy face and his sad face, they're all the same! How do you know what he's thinking?_

_Anyone could see through that lame response you idiot. And last time I checked Gaara ranked up there with Shikamaru, Neji and "he who must not be named" in the genius category. _

_Stop making me self-conscious! Whose side are you on anyways?!_

_Your side of course, but everyone needs a brutal reality check every once in a while._

_Yeah right. More like every five seconds._

_Well, yours is a severe case of denial and needs constant attention. So just admit you like him and I leave you alone. Besides, he's much better looking than your last crush._

_Shut up. You were all over him too. And I don't like Gaara that way. I mean, I respect him, and yes I'll admit that I think he's cute but I don't see him as the kind of guy who would willingly go on a date with me, let alone another human being._

_Neither was Sasuke, but you still went after him._

_But that ended badly. Perhaps I should find a different type. _

_So Gaara is your type?_

_I'm not answering that._

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up across the table.

"You're ruining the table cloth." Gaara said pointing to the twisted cloth clenched in her hands.

"Opps." Sakura dropped the wrinkled fabric back into her lap. _God I'm turning red._

"If I'm making you that _uncomfortable_ I'll leave."

_I think you hurt his feelings, apologize before he walks away you idiot._

_Why would I care if he walks away?!_

_JUST APPOLOGIZE SAKURA! OR ELSE!_

"Uh…That's not what I meant. Being accused of stalking someone and then eating with the same individual only a few minutes after the fact is kind of awkward. So I'm a little nervous and when I start thinking about things I just get even more nervous and then bad things happen…"

Taking a deep breath Sakura continued, "But that's just how I am and it has nothing to do with you. You've been the perfect dinner companion."

"Ah."

_Oh yeah, that convinced him. Stop digging yourself into a deeper hole and say something positive._

"I forgot to thank you earlier for letting me borrow those books, it was a kind gesture. And it was interesting reading about your father."

Sakura tapped the said book with her finger as she watched a frown flash across his face.

"But I'm more interested in what they will write about you. From what I've heard you've already surpassed him in the eyes of the villagers."

"You've talked with Hasna. That explains why you ordered Suiyuu."

_So she **was** a fan girl. Jealous much?_

_Maybe._

"Well, it would have been rude _not_ to eat the dish 'recommended by the Kazekage himself.' It was pretty good too."

"Hn."

* * *

Sitting back in his chair, Gaara began to shuffle through the mountain of paperwork Surya had just left him.

Knock. Knock.

_I just got rid of one idiot and another one shows up._

"Come in."

Gaara didn't look up as his brother walked into the room. Taking his time as usual Gaara narrowed his eyes as he unrolled a scroll.

"What is it?"

_It's not like I'm busy or anything. I'm just the goddamn Kazekage._

"How are you and Sakura getting along these days?"

_I haven't killed her yet._

"Hn."

"I take that as a 'fine.' Temari said she saw you two eating dinner. And if I'm not mistaken, she also comes here after work."

_Temari. I'm sure she had a good laugh._

"…"

"So…are you two dating?"

Gaara dropped the scroll he was reading and promptly glared at his brother.

_Hell no. She's too spacey…and pink._

"No."

"But you two eat together and she comes to see you even though she's dead tired. Sounds like _something_ is going on to me."

Gaara returned to his work ending the conversation while Kankuro glanced back over the full shelves near his desk.

Not ready to admit defeat, the puppet Nin started his interrogation again.

"Have you two kissed yet?"

"Leave."

"Okay, okay." Kankuro chuckled as he waved off the angry glare radiating from his little brother.

"But hypothetically, if she _did_ kiss you, how would you respond? Desert coffin or tongue?"

"Out. _Now_."

"Don't worry, I'm leaving."

Making his way over to the door he remembered something else.

"By the way, you should come by the training grounds tomorrow. Temari and Sakura will be sparing and things might get interesting. I was thinking about asking them to wear bikinis and cover themselves in vegetable oil…but Temari is our sister so that might be weird. I could still ask Sakura if you'd like."

The scroll connecting with his head was the only response.

* * *

Please review :)

Thanks to my wonderful sister who gave me the confidence to write this story and not give up! Lots of love.


	6. Tough Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sorry for the wait but here's another chapter.

Thank you for all the reviews! Much love to everyone.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Sakura squinted at the trickling rays of sunlight that danced across her face. Rubbing her eyes, she stepped groggily out of bed and headed towards her bedroom window to take in the day. Looking down at the busy street below she could almost smell the fragrant spices of desert life. Taking a deep breath of air conditioned air she walked over to her plain white dresser and pulled open the top drawer.

"I've missed you so much!" Sakura cried happily as she held the familiar sleeveless red top, white skirt, and black shorts to her chest in a fierce bear hug. After a moment of enjoying their clean linen aroma she lifted them up to eye level. _And not a damn stain left on them. Hell yeah._

After gently laying out her clothing on the bed, she opened another drawer and gathered her gloves and shin guards. _I think that's everything. Time to take a shower and head over to Temari's. _Which only seemed fair since the Sabaku household was located near the practice arena.

Taking a quick shower, dressing, and eating a small breakfast of dried dates and a few slices of bread she was ready to go. Gathering her pouch and the napkin with Temari's directions she headed out the door.

In an excited dash Sakura headed downstairs but not before she sensed a familiar chakura signature lurking in the shadows of the stairwell. Skidding to a halt she located its source.

"Just _what_ are you _doing_ Kankuro?"

The hidden puppet Nin jumped at her voice.

"Oh- Sakura, don't sneak up on me like that."

Letting out a deep sigh, Kankuro relaxed against the wall. "And to answer your question, I'm waiting for that redheaded pain in the ass."

Looking at Kankuro and then to the stairs leading to the next floor, Sakura scratched her head.

"Um. Couldn't you just go up to his office…unless you're planning on mugging him. But you should try hiding your chakura or he'll see you coming before he's sandal even touches the stair."

The purple designs on his face distorted as he gave Sakura a good frown.

"I'm _not_ going to mug him. Although I may give him a good beating if he doesn't take my invitation seriously, but factoring in the whole Kazekage and controlling sand thing it might end badly..."

_Totally. I thought the same thing yesterday. Damn Kazekage._

_You two are such cry babies. Maybe Kankuro is a better match for you...oh I could just imagine the children- little pink haired hellions with purple face paint. Now that's funny. _

_Not __**that**__ again. _

Sakura managed to give him a nod as she fought away her inner musings.

"So you're still trying to get him to go?"

"Yeah. But he's being stubborn. I know he's changed a lot since he was little, but he really needs to go out and socialize every once in a while, you know. And I don't think hanging around a bunch of old geezers all day is helping his people skills any."

Glancing back up the stairs, he gave Sakura a sad smile.

"You said it yourself, he behaves like an old man but physically he's still a teenager. It's about time he starts acting like one and if that means I have to force alcohol and porn down his throat then so be it."

"Ah."

_Gaara is lucky to have such dedicated siblings._

_It's more than that Sakura, they're trying to salvage his humanity. Years of senseless killing and murdering could be a hard thing to deal with for just one person. They don't want him to be alone._

_Thanks for the deep insight stupid inner self. Now I'm all depressed._

The strong hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. Just being yourself around him is helpful. If you can't make him feel like a normal kid then there's no hope."

_I don't know if that was some sort of compliment or a crack about me being childish._

Siding with the latter Sakura readied her best glare but all anger was defused in the face of Kankuro's biggest grin.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to meet someone this morning?"

"Oh my god, Temari! We're supposed to go train together."

Smacking her forehead, Sakura cursed her time management skills. _I'm so late._

"No need to beat yourself up over it. I doubt Temari has dragged herself out of bed yet. She's _usually_ an early riser, but I think she was busy doing _something_ last night…or should I say _someone_."

_He lost me there._

"Eh?"

"So innocent." Shaking his head in mock disappointment as he turned her around by the shoulders and then a soft push in the direction of the exit.

"You're a smart girl you'll figure it out. Now hurry up and go already."

Sakura flashed him a bright smile over her shoulder as she hurried off.

* * *

Running out of the administration building at full speed, she took a quick right down a narrow side street Temari suggested. It would take would take her close to the entrance of the Sabaku household without much traffic.

As the street opened up into a main street she turned left at corner coffee shop Temari mentioned and down yet another alley. Getting closer to her destination she slowed her pace slightly as the alley opened up into another street.

Unlike the business district she temporarily resided in, this street was a quiet residential area. Looking around at the tall houses lining the street she guessed that most of them were older than most houses in Konoha as their rough sun bleached exteriors gave evidence to their long years in the desert climate.

Stopping to admire the street she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, appreciating the moment.

Slowly letting out the breath she began to step forward again and then froze as her gaze fell across something that was far from home- a five foot eleven pineapple wearing a green vest and Konoha symbol on the left sleeve.

Smirking as she flailed her arms wildly trying to get his attention, "SHIKAMARU!"

Waking for a moment from his daydreaming, he looked in her direction and an expression of recognition washed across his features.

Raising a hand slightly as Sakura closed the distance between them, "Yo."

"Yo yourself. It's good to finally see a familiar face… but what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Eh, just finishing up a mission."

"I see. Tsunade must be keeping everyone busy, that's good to hear."

Absentmindedly scratching the stubble on his chin, Shikamaru glanced up at the slow moving clouds in the sky.

"Say if you not in a hurry would you like to have something to eat with Temari and me? We're supposed to spar today, you remember her right?"

Tearing his attention away from the fluffy forms he turned back to Sakura.

"…Yeah. I remember her. Sorry Sakura-Chan but I've already eaten and I need to get back to Konoha for a mission report."

Sakura gave him a slight shrug.

"Alright, but you're going to miss out. Temari said she makes a mean pancake, but maybe next time right?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow daring the boy genius to say otherwise. And after years of experience Shikamaru knew very well that when Sakura casually asks you to do something she's really saying _you damn well better say yes or your ass is mine, biatch_. And now that she's been training with granny Tsunade the whole situation had escalated from threat to fact faster than this lazy genius had time to even think about it.

"Yeah-yeah. Next time."

Smiling brightly Sakura gave him a good slap on the back, "Alrighty. You'd better hurry up and get back to Konoha. Knowing your infinity for fluffy clouds and being an overall slowpoke you're probably going to be late, and you know how much she hates that."

With a slightly pained face he nodded in agreement, "Good luck with your mission. Eat a pancake for me."

"I will, don't worry."

With a small wave her pointy-haired friend disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Taking the final twenty yards towards the address Temari had scribbled on a napkin, she could already see the large Sabaku residence looming ahead.

The three story house stood in the center of the cul-de-sac, with its neighboring houses a good distance away.

Walking up the stone steps to the shaded porch she found something that would've never been there a few years ago, a welcome mat. Staring at it Sakura could feel the smile forming on her face as her eyes traced the simple ivy border and text._ That would be a great feeling- to come home and know that everyone inside is waiting to welcome you home._

_I wonder what Kankuro and Gaara thought when they first saw it. I bet Temari was waiting inside ready with smiles and hugs._

After a few taps on the large door Sakura could sense movement inside and then the echoing of footsteps until the old hinges groaned open. Catching sight of the familiar bunches of sandy blonde hair Sakura greeted her friend warmly.

"Good morning Temari."

Taking in her appearance – the dark circles under her eyes - Sakura had second thoughts about the 'good' part.

"Are you feeling okay, maybe we should do this a different day."

Covering a yawn with one hand, Temari waved off the concern. "No I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night. Besides, I need to practice and I still want to see how much you've improved."

"Okay, but I'm not going to hold back."

Chuckling slightly Temari continued. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now shut up and get inside, the pancakes are getting cold."

Moving aside Temari let Sakura into the darkened entryway, giving her time to deposit her shoes and slip on a pair of guest slippers. As they entered the hallway to the living room and dining area Sakura couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the traditional décor of the place. It screamed money. But that made sense. Their family had become a corner stone in the history of Sunagakure no Sato with two Kazekage under their belt.

"So this is where you all live. Impressive. And very ominous. I feel like of seen this place before…oh yes, the Sohma main house."

"Huh?" Temari muttered as she paused long enough to give Sakura a weird look before opening the door to the kitchen area.

"Nothing- just thinking out loud."

"Whatever, just sit down and eat all of those pancakes. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sakura watched as Temari hurried out of the kitchen leaving her alone in the gratuitously oversized kitchen with dark granite countertops and polished wood floors. Walking slowly over to the table where Temari had placed her breakfast, Sakura found it complete with orange juice and milk._ How sweet._

Sitting down, Sakura followed Temari's instructions. Content with eating her pancakes from heaven, Sakura looked around the place trying to find some tidbits of information about its inhabitants.

Some flowers in the window.

A note on the fridge, "take out trash. That means **YOU** Kankuro."

Smirking, she continued her inspection.

A couple of freshly used coffee mugs in the sink.

Finding nothing else of interest she concentrated on eating again. And just as she plopped the last bite of pancake in her mouth, Temari reappeared with her fan and a couple of scrolls.

"I hope you've finished eating." Looking over the empty plate she smiled. "Told you my pancakes kick ass. You can just sit the plate in the sink and we'll head out."

Standing up Sakura placed the dishes in the sink and nodded at Temari who looked just as anxious to get to the gym and do a little training.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for me?!" Kankuro yelled at a coolly indifferent Gaara, who happened to be eating some barbeque pork on a stick outside of the training arena.

Earlier, during Kankuro's conversation with Sakura in the stairway, Gaara had sensed their presence from his office as Sakura had predicted and took an alternate route. This proved to be unfortunate for the puppet Nin who realized this 45 minutes after the fact- let's just say that it didn't take him long to what happened to his little brother when he found Gaara's office empty and the open window left wide open from his escape.

Pausing before he took another bite of pork, Gaara smirked at his irritated brother. "I was hungry."

Mimicking Temari's angry stance, Kankuro put both hands on his hips and lifted an eyebrow. "But why did you go out the window?"

Raising an eyebrow in retaliation, Gaara met his brother's glare, "I was **really** hungry."

Gaara ignored Kankuro's fit of exasperation and once again returned his attention to consumption of his snack

"Right. Because going out a window is much more logical than using the goddamn stairs. It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you are trying to drive me crazy?!"

Gaara's eyes widened in feigned shock, "I didn't realize my actions have had such a profound effect on you. I'm sorry. Forgive me onii-chan?"

"Just shut up." Kankuro muttered as he mentally pulled his hair out.

Finished with the last bite Gaara tossed the empty stick at the sulking Nin next to him. "I'm done. Let's go inside."

* * *

Hearing the door open to the left, Sakura looked up and followed Temari's eyes over to the doorway as Gaara and Kankuro walk in together.

She could faintly hear Kankuro talking something about not being a trashcan as Gaara ignored him with his attention focused on the training ground below him. Catching Temari's gaze as he nodded in her direction.

"Looks like we have an audience."

Nodding in agreement Sakura stood up and brushed off her shorts. "Yeah. You ready to start?"

Sakura flexed her fingers as she approached her opponent but decided not to put on the gloves just yet. Temari followed her lead and sat her fan aside, as she motioned to Sakura. "Let's start with some Taijutsu, just to warm up."

Taking the offensive first Temari aimed at Sakura's footing with a sweeping kick.

Jumping to the side Sakura evaded the attack and stepped into a rapid punch combination testing for any weaknesses as Temari blocked each and countered with an elbow to the collar bone that connected hard enough to knock the two apart.

Grinning, Temari watched as Sakura inspected the area that had been hit. _Enough of this friendly combat crap, time to see if she lives up to everyone's expectations. I know it's going to hurt but that's life. Get over it._

Speaking loud enough for only Sakura to hear, Temari began a new tactic. "Tell me Sakura, are you still fawning over the Uchiha?"

_What the hell?! Where is this coming from!? Did she not just feed me pancakes less than an ago??_

Ignoring the taunt, Sakura dashed forward as she directed a kick at the Sand Nin's upper body. Missing her target she rolled to the side, bracing herself for another counter attack.

But it wasn't a physical assault that Temari had in mind. It was something far worse.

"Does it still hurt. Knowing that you couldn't stop him and that he's never coming back."

The feelings of failure and uselessness that she forgotten were now exploding into her mind as those harsh words continued to invade her psyche. _Damn it. I'm better than this. _

Stopping her next punch in midair, she grinned at Temari._ I guess playtime's over Temari-chan._

Chuckling to herself, Temari picked up her fan as Sakura pulled on her black gloves.

Watching as the sand Nin opened her fan to the first purple moon, Sakura also settled herself into an offensive stance and quipped her own verbal attack.

"Now you tell me Temari, since we're friends and it seems that _no_ subject is off limits, just _what _were you and Shikamaru _doing_ last night?"

Temari's eye twitched.

_Bingo. A physical reaction to an unpleasant stimulant, just like her brother._

Successfully wiping the grin off of Temari's face, Sakura only had a moment to bask in the glow of her first win as the sand Nin opened her fan to the second purple moon and initiated a powerful whirlwind attack that left Sakura scrambling to form a series of hand signs.

_This is going to be messy._

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Sorry for any grammatical errors/ incoherent storyline. Let me know and I'll try to fix them, not so much the incoherent storyline because I don't want to totally rewrite this monster. I didn't have my sister proof read it…darn my laziness. But that's the least of my worries since I haven't updated since November.

I had a hard time writing this and I'm not sure if I completely approve of the last scene, but it's setting up for the next chapter. Things are getting interesting.

I've been reading a lot of Fruits Basket, so that was the Sohma reference. I like referencing other comic, can you tell?


	7. The Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Disclaimer 2: A badly written fight scene continues to eat away at the paper thin plot- my apologies.

Disclaimer 3: I did have fun writing the last part- probably because it was completed while I was drugged up on antihistamines and couldn't sleep. And so, this chapter is dedicated to Claritin D which made this update possible.

* * *

"Kawarimi no Jutsu."

Sakura rapidly formed a series of hand signs creating three doppelgangers before the wind based attack obliterated the area surrounding her. The four of them barely managed to get away as hurricane strength winds ripped past them.

Rolling safely to her feet, Sakura took the moment to signal each of her clones before they disappeared in a charka enhanced flash.

Looking back at her opponent she braced herself for another wind attack as Temari raised the fan above her head.

Throwing a strong punch into the stone surface she created an impromptu shield with one of the larger pieces as Temari unleashed another series of wind attacks.

Sakura held her hands together in order to focus her concentration as her instincts screamed at her to run and hide. _Okay…I've got to wear her down before she takes my head off. Problem. I need to get close enough to use a fatigue jutsu which, in this case, would mean instant death._

Feeling the howling wind beginning to weaken she figured she only a few more seconds to make a decision before the wind user changed tactics.

_Gotta think. She must have a weakness, what is it. _

Replaying Temari's first attacks she focused on the wind based techniques.

_The fan. _

_She can't create the __Daikamaitachi no Jutsu without swinging her fan first._

_If I move fast enough to get close enough before she takes a swing I might be able to get in a solid hit before she's able to block the attack._

_This has no chance in hell of ever working you know._

_Yeah, but that's where the body replacements come in. The ten foot radius around Temari is extremely dangerous territory and there's no way I'm going in first._

_Nothing's better than a human shield. _

_Damn straight._

Taking a deep breath, Sakura raised her right hand over her head signaling her hidden clones to standby for the next attack.

When the wind died down to a bearable gust, she signaled for them to move.

The next few seconds seemed like an eternity as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the stone as she concentrated on the quick footsteps of the first clone, which came at Temari from the left side. She frowned as the clone was easily destroyed with a slight movement from the wind user.

Feeling the faint vibrations from the second clone, she knew that it had stayed hidden during the first attempt and was now within fifteen feet of its target. The clone went down just as easily as the first, except with a kunai in its chest.

Smirking, Sakura readied her fatigue jutsu as the final clone entered the ten foot radius around Temari. With her opponent occupied by the clone, Sakura added an extra chakra boost to her legs as she sprinted to their location.

Within five feet she flashed the simple pattern of hand signals as the clone was smashed into the ground by the end of Temari's fan.

Feeling a flare of chakra from behind, Temari rounded on its source as a flat palm pressed against the exposed skin underneath her head-proctector.

Gasping as her body began to sag with exhaustion; Temari snapped out of her shock and sent a glare at the pink haired shinobi in front of her. But the gesture was interrupted as a rough hand pushed her backwards; the force was enough that it sent her flying into the rough stone pavement.

Lifting her upper body off the ground, Temari gapped at Kankuro's back as the puppet Nin continued to wrap charka strings around Sakura's wrist and ankles, effectively stopping her offensive attacks.

Moving from surprise to anger, Temari glared at her younger brother despite her sprawled position. "What do you think you're doing Kankuro?! We're practicing!"

Throwing his sister a stern glance over his shoulder, he continued to frown.

"She's kicking your ass onee-chan," he paused slightly as his captive began to rip at her new restraints, "I doubt you can call it practice when one of the participants is exhausted and making stupid mistakes worthy of genin. Just think of it as an 'intervention' before you get yourself hurt."

"God Kankuro, don't give me that bullshit. You just want her to touch you." She said giving him a fierce look that screamed 'you're so dead when I get my hands on you.'

"Phh. I doubt she'll be able to get that close." With a smirk he tightened the bindings as she tried to bring her hand together in an effort to form a jutsu. Kankuro froze when he noticed that the girl he had captured had stopped struggling and was quietly talking to herself.

_What the hell…_

Temari stood up warily and approached Kankuro as he fell silent. "Kankuro…?"

Ignoring Temari, he took a closer look at his captive and chuckled at his mistake.

The innocent chuckle quickly became an evil cackle as he clutched at the chakra strings. Sakura had little time to react as her bindings climbed up her arms and around her neck. With a flick of his wrist Kakuro effortlessly dismembered the Konoha Nin with a sickening tear of flesh.

Temari, despite her previous acts of violence, was not ready to see her friend ripped to pieces as she dashed forward. "KANKURO!!"

He flinched slightly as he heard the familiar scraping of metal against stone as she raised her fan. Looking behind his shoulder at his furious and teary eyed sister, he calmly pointed to the rock covered in chakra strings.

"Hold on Temari, look. It was a body replacement. No harm done."

She pushed past her brother in order to get a better look at the rock. Convinced that the mangled remains of the leaf Nin weren't hidden behind or under its solid form she sighed with relief as she looked around.

"Where is she?"

"_Shh_."

Kankuro hissed as he slowly scanned the arena, his fingers twitching as he withdrew his chakra strings from the rock.

His eyes widened as he found himself in the center of a swirling circle of cherry blossom petals and a furious Sakura inches from his face. He gulped at the sinister grin that was forming on her pink lips.

With a satisfying thud, Kankuro sank to his knees gasping for breath. His body offered little resistance to foot pressed against his shoulder and sent him crashing backwards into the stone floor.

Sakura pushed back a few distracting strands of hair from her eyes and gingerly stepped over his twitching body.

"Idiot."

Not yet two steps away from her fallen opponent, she froze as she felt the cool metal of a kunai against the base of her neck._ Shit._

"You hit Crow. That wasn't very nice."

Closing her eyes, she held her hands up in defeat. A tingling sensation across the skin of her neck caught her attention as the cool metal of the kunai was suddenly replaced with the hissing of sand against her skin.

"What…?" She mumbled as she slowly turned her head.

Standing behind her, Gaara glared menacingly at his brother who playfully flipped the kunai in his hand.

Still not grasping what was happening she spoke again, "What's going on?"

Ignoring the girl standing next to him, he smirked at his two siblings, "I will partner with Haruno."

Sakura gaped at her self proclaimed teammate. "Hey, wait just one minute! This is between me and Temari, not the _Sabaku trio_."

Turning his head slightly to the side Gaara gave her a piercing glance. "A leaf chuunin won't stand a chance against two sand jounin. It's only fair…" Looking at his brother his smirk widened, "_right_ Kankuro?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Whatever, this is getting lame. I'm going home," pointing over his shoulder he continued, "I'll take Temari with me."

Turning on his heels he walked over to help Temari who was still having trouble staying upright, giving Sakura a chance to focus her attention on the redhead standing next to her. Or who _was_ standing next to her and was now following Kankuro, leaving the leaf kunoichi alone in the center of the arena.

Taking in the heartwarming scene she snorted at his reasoning. She had gone up against a sand jounin and was still standing- while the other was being held up by her two brothers and looked livid.

_This means we win by default, right?_

_It wasn't that kind of fight you idiot._

_Yeah it was. Why do you think Kankuro jumped in? It wasn't to be chivalrous, that's for sure._

_Then why did he?_

_Think about it for a second. Defeat at the hands of another country's ninja, in front of the Kazekage, would be a dishonor even if he is their brother._

_I don't think Gaara would care. He even offered to be partners._

_He probably wouldn't, but she definitely would._

_Oh._

Scratching her chin she went mulled over that last thought. So this was about Temari's pride, and not only had Sakura brought up her relationship with Shikamaru but had also made her look weak. Their friendship could be in jeopardy if she didn't handle the situation just right.

_There isn't an easy way out of this, is there._

_Nope._

_What should I do?_

_I dunno._

_What do you mean you don't know?! You always have something to say- why NOW of all times do you NOT KNOW!!_

_Good luck and don't get yourself killed._

_What do you mean 'good luck'? You're not leaving me like this. Hey! Get back here-_

Sakura gasped in disbelief as her inner self disappeared in a poof of pink smoke.

_GAHHH!!_

Pulling her gloves off in irritation, she stalked over to the others. She stopped in front of Temari and held out her right hand.

"Truce?"

Temari lowered her gaze to stare at the open hand, considering. Pulling her hand from its resting place around Kankuro's neck, she grinned as they shook hands.

"Truce. Now fix me before I get angry."

With a wide smile Sakura obliged, putting her left hand over the one still locked onto hers with a firm grip. Focusing her energy she closed her eyes and allowed her chakra to flow into the sand ninja.

For good measure, she gave more back than needed- hoping to smooth over any bad feelings that might still linger in the other girl's mind so that they could put this whole mess behind them.

Or so she thought, as an evil smirk graced Temari's face she knew something was terribly wrong. Before she could even react she was yanked forward and forced into a headlock, followed by her first noogie.

As the older girl rubbed her knuckles painfully into her scalp, Sakura shrieked in outrage but it only came out as a pathetic rasp. The realization that she had used up too much chakra came a little too late as her hair was ravaged by the evil hand of the wind user.

"Ouch, stop it! I thought we had a truce Temari?!"

"My fingers were crossed."

Sakura choked at the last statement, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Temari only laughed louder as Sakura struggled against the arm wrapped around her neck. "You're too nice Sakura, and someday it's going to bite you in the ass. Let this be a lesson to you."

After the laughter faded to a gleeful chuckle, Temari released her hold and let Sakura fall to the ground in a graceless heap and walked away with Kankuro in tow.

Stunned, Sakura watched in silence until their receding forms disappeared out of the arena.

_What is going on?!_

Slowly she reached a hand up into her pink hair in order to assess the damage, feeling the frizzy mass of cotton candy colored locks with her fingers tips she knew that it was bad. _Really_ bad.

_Haha. Look what happened now- and all because you didn't want to hurt her feelings. You're such a sucker Sakura._

_You! You __**tricked**__ me?! _

_But you make it so easy._

_S-so the whole thing about dishonor and code of the sand ninja- or whatever the hell you said, that was all a lie?!_

_Don't act so surprised. Like Temari gives a crap what her brothers think, and the only thing on Kankuro's mind was coping a feel. And anyways, __**look**__ where it got you. Gaara has no choice but to escort you home since you've over-exerted yourself 'accidentally'. _

Finally noticing his intense stare she colored brightly, but turned away before he could see the dramatic color change.

_Oh my god…this is so embarrassing- did it ever occur to you that maybe he would just leave me here, or worse, make some smartass comment about knowing my limits and so on- while I sit there wanting to put a bullet in my head- but I can't, first of all because I don't have a gun and secondly because suicide would be considered weak. And I'm not weak damn it._

_Such a drama queen. Just shut up and enjoy the moment, will you?_

_Go to hell!_

Composing herself the best she could in three seconds, Sakura turned her attention back to the redhead now crouching down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

_I only died a little inside and lost all faith in the goodness of humanity, oh and I have a crazy split personality that's out to get me but other than that I'm okay._

"I'll live."

"Want to get a drink?"

She perked up at the offer.

"Yeah, that sounds delicious…but it's not even noon yet and happy hour doesn't start until four at most places."

Cocking her head to the side she grinned at him as she continued her rambling, "Besides, what will people think of us- the _Kazekage_ and a foreign ninja doing some shots before lunch?"

Frowning slightly, he stood up. "I said a drink, not shots."

"But I want shots. You _owe_ me shots, since _you're_ sister killed by head and so _you_ are obligated to make it feel better."

"I'm under no obligation," returning to the original question he raised an eyebrow, "Do you want a drink or not?"

"Yes. But I look like crap and I'm in no mood to go to a bar."

"I never said we were."

"Oh. Well then, I'm ready when you are but I don't think I'm capable of standing at the moment, so…"

"Fine."

With a burst of chakra, the two disappeared in a swirl of sand.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly did, well, parts of it anyways. Review if the mood strikes you I love reading your comments but don't let me pressure you into it, it's not like my only happiness in life is reading your reviews- it is, but no pressure.


End file.
